February
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Cornelius Fudge aufregendes und manchmal chaotisches Leben im Amt des Zauberministeriums! Oder doch eher das seiner Kollegen!


Hektisch wie jeden Morgen hörte man die lauten Schritte eines Mannes. Ein Mann mit diesen uralten 'Opi-Hüten'. Seine Schritte hallten in dem großen Korridor. Sein Aktenkoffer hatte er in seiner rechten Hand fest im Griff. Viele Leute waren um diese Morgenszeit schon unterwegs. Ab und an wurde der Mann freundlich mit einer kurzen, aber dennoch deutlichen Handbewegung begrüßt. Natürlich grüßte er genauso freundlich zurück. Wie erwartet. Doch nun trat er, nach einer etwas holprigen Liftfahrt, auch schon in den 3. Stock. Bevor er sich in sein Büro begab, musste er noch schnell nach sehen, ob sich mittlerweile schon diverse Nachrichten eingeflogen hatten. Sehr zum Leiden, eines alten Freundes. Und da betrat er auch schon das Büro der Abteilung für "Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen."

"Morgen.", kam es monoton von dem Mann mit dem Hut und schaute sich im Büro um.

Gleich darauf erschien ein anderer Mann um die Ecke, er hatte einen heiß gebrüteten Tee in der Hand, den er sich wohl gerade geholt hatte, und sah zu seinem 'Gast'.

"Oh,...Cornelius! Schön dich mal wieder hier zu sehen.", meinte der noch recht junge Mann vor ihm und reichte ihm die Hand.

Freundlich nahm er diese an.

"Wilbert...dir scheint es wieder gut zu gehen. Frau und Kinder auch in Ordnung?", fragte er nach dem Gesundheitsstatus seiner Familie.

"Oh jaa. Magerita beneidet mich um meine Arbeit. Obwohl ich ihr immer wieder sage, das es die verrücktesten Dinge gibt.", er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um auf seinen Kopf zu zeigen, auf denen deutlich zwei Hörner heraus sprießen, "Ich meine,...sieh dir nur meine Hörner an. Bis heute haben sie noch kein Gegenmittel dafür gefunden.", lachte er, "Willst du dich setzten?", und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Doch er winkte ab.

"Danke. Aber ich muss gleich wieder. Trotzdem alles okay?"

"Ja alles Bestens. Naja bis auf diese tollen Nachrichten. Schon um fünf Uhr in der Früh, kam eine Eule zu mit, mit dem banalsten Zaubermissgeschicke.", sagte Wilbert und deutete auf einen Berg an Dokumenten und Pergamentbögen.

"Ohh. Lass mich raten. Valentins Missgeschicke?", sagte Cornelius und musste lächeln.

Jedes Jahr war es das gleiche!  
Immer wieder meinten die jungen Zauberer und Hexen, ihren Partner etwas wunderbares zu zaubern.

Letztes Jahr zum Beispiel, wollte ein Mann seiner Frau einen mit Räder verziertes Bett schenken, mit der Zugabe, das es sogar singen konnte. Leider ging der Zauber natürlich nach hinten los und so mussten ganze sieben Heiler -und Heilerinnen das Ehepaar aus dem zusammengepressten Bett holen. Was gar nicht so einfach war. Da das Bett mit der ohrenbetäubende Melodie von 'Modern Talking' (Zwei Sänger aus der Muggelwelt; Germany) nicht aufhören wollte zu singen.

Wilbert war gerade um seinen Schreibtisch gesaust und lass ihm einer der vielen Geschehnisse vor.

"Pass auf. Das ist echt genial!", hörte man ihn, "Unglücklicher Zauberunfall. Die roten Rosen, die ich für meine Frau verzaubert hatte, sollten eigentlich immer einen Duft von Vanille abgeben, sobald der Name des Angebeteten fällt. Leider jedoch kommt dauernd der Ekelriechende Gestank eines Kotsgeruchs von 'Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler'. Das ganze Haus ist nicht mehr betretbar. Wir denken...es waren die Nagel!"

"Nagel?", fragte Cornelius vorsichtig.

Doch Wilbert zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung was das sein soll.", sagte er schlicht und nippte kurz an seinem Tee, "Ohh. warte ich hab noch einen besseren, irgendwas mit ähm...ach ja. Schlafenden Kerzen...", doch er wurde unterbrochen.

"Tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber ich muss langsam los. Meine Assistentin wartet oben im 1. Stock auf mich. Du weißt...die Pflichten als Minister."

"Oh. Ja. Klar. War toll dich mal wieder hier unten zu sehen!"

"Ja, mich hat's auch gefreut. Na dann.", verabschiedete er sich und trat aus der Tür.

Doch gerade als die Tür des Büros ins Schloss fiel, wurde sie auch schon wieder aufgerissen. Von keinem anderen als Wilbert Gimpel.

"Oh. Bevor ich's vergesse. Meine Frau feiert ihre Einführung des neuen Unfallsbüros in Muggellondon. Sie hat dich dazu herzlichste eingeladen. Also wenn du Zeit hast, komm vorbei!"

"Danke für die Einladung. Wenn ich heute nicht mit meiner Arbeit überhäuft werde, komme ich gerne Mal auf einen Sprung vorbei."

"Klasse. Magerita wird sich freuen und die Kinder erst!", lächelte er zufrieden.

Nach einer nochmaligen Verabschiedung, schloss sich die Tür endgültig. Mit schnellen Schritten stolzierte er durch den langen Gang, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Immer wieder im Februar kam hier eine verrückte Post nach dem anderen rein geflogen - Kein Wunder. Immerhin war im Februar der Liebestag - Valentinstag!

* * *

_A/N: Nur ein kleiner One Shot, den ich schon länger auf dem Rechner hatte ;)  
Lg SarinaChan91_


End file.
